Gotta Be You
by ashley-lml
Summary: One direction flirt Harry Styles falls for an amateur musician. Has he met his match? Will this girl be able to fix his bad boy ways or will she fall victim to his charms and end up with a broken heart? This story has it all: love triangles, betrayal, drama, romance, and of course music. Also the cover photo has my penname from another site.
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION! I only own Ashe and a few other characters.

**Gotta Be You**

Prologue

_'__Who do you think you are, who do you think I am, you only love to see me breaking, you only want me cause I'm taken'_

There beneath the light of the full moon stood the bad boy of one direction along with his previous love. His deep greens peered into her dark brown eyes; pleading for her acceptance.

"Harry why would you say you love me? We've been broken up from a month now and you decide that once I finally find someone that you suddenly love me?"

"Ashe I have always loved you and you know that. I just didn't have the right moment to tell you. I told you now so that you wouldn't make the biggest mistake of your life. He is not the right one for you."

_'__You don't really want my heart, No, you just like to know you can, Still be the one who gets it breaking, You only want me when I'm taken'_

"Who are you to tell me who is right or wrong for me? Remember you are the one who broke it off with me; you were the one who wanted to date other people. Oh wait; you already were just that you did it behind my back."

Harry was stung by the venom in her words; it was the truth but he didn't want to be reminded of his mistakes. He admitted that he did cheat but he was not in his right mind then and did not realize that he only liked Ashe. At that time it was already too late; even now it was past the point of no return.

"I still love you Ashe." He said while a chilled whisper.

"Please don't do this to me Harry. I can't let you say that; you already know that I am an engaged woman."

"Then pick me. You know I am better than him."

"It's not about who is better. It's about who is loyal and clearly you are not."

"I made one mistake. You have to give me another chance."

"That mistake just happened to be the biggest one. Plus you are too late I already said yes to him."

The earth fell silent as Harry did what he had always wanted to do since they were apart; he silenced her bitter words with a gentle kiss. The kiss soon turned into a passionate one as she began to respond to the kiss. It ended as quickly as it had started; they looked into each other's eyes once again. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes as she began to speak.

"Harry I-."

"Ashe? Harry? What is going on here!"

They both looked in the direction of the voice; which came from her fiancée and future husband.

**Prologue End**


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I do not own One Direction or the song Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney.

**Gotta Be You**

Chapter 1: Contest

"Why are we filming this again?"

"Let me say this one more time Ashe; we are shooting this video to win this contest to go see One Direction!"

"Hannah; you called me in the middle of the night to film a video to win a contest to go see a band that I don't even like."

"Yup."

Ashe sighed in defeat and decided to go along with this shenanigan "So what song are we doing?"

"I think we'll go a different direction and sing an edgy punk rock song."

"Which song?"

"Let's try 'Boyfriend' by Avril Lavigne."

"I will kill you for thinking that's a rock song."

"C'mon no time to waste! Grab your guitar and let's rock!"

Ashe just huffed in annoyance and began plugging in her guitar while Hannah began to set up the camera. The red light came on telling them "Action!"

"Hey boys we are called 'Baby Dolls' and we will be performing 'Boyfriend' by Avril Lavigne! Hope you enjoy it!" Through the camera there was a voice heard; it was Ashe shouting "I had no consent in this!"

~*~*~*~*1D A Few Days Later*~*~*~*~

"Today is the day to pick a winner of the contest!" shouted Niall at his sleeping band members.

"Can't we hold it off for two days?" asked the half asleep Harry.

"We're already three days behind."

One by one they each woke up and walked over to the TV to the millions of video entries. A few hours later they were beginning to fall back to sleep from the videos.

"Niall how many more videos are left?" asked Louis.

"About 2.3 million."

"Shoot me now. I love our fans but this is too many for one day." said Liam.

"Well they've been here for a while we just never got around to them so it's not their fault. This next one is by a duo called Baby Dolls."

"Why is it fifteen minutes long?" asked Zayn.

"I don't know but we have to watch it all."

The room filled with a group groan towards the fact they had to watch the whole thing. They had finished viewing the actual song and were unimpressed; but there was still some footage left over.

"Looks like they forgot to turn the camera off." said Harry.

~*~*~*~*In the Video*~*~*~*~

"Great job! I'm gonna go grab me a soda you want one?"

"No thank you but I would love some juice."

"You're so weird." With those words she exited the room leaving Ashe alone with the camera secretly watching her. She was bored and also dissatisfied with the song performance.

"If I had some input I would've been more comfortable with performing, but Hannah just has to have her way. Oh well I'm not the one entering this contest; she is." Ashe then saw her acoustic guitar and had the urge to perform a song of her choosing; one that she is proud to sing. She then started to play her guitar; the familiar melody filled the air and she began to sing.

~*~*~*~*1D POV*~*~*~*~

_'__I don't want another pretty I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul'_

"Holy cow do you hear that voice?" exclaimed Niall.

"Yes Niall we all heard it." said Liam

"Wonder why they didn't have her sing." said Zayn.

_'__I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul You're the one I wanna chase You're the one I wanna hold I won't let another minute go to waste'_

"I think we have found our winner." Said harry as he gave off a smirk and kept staring into her dark eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I do not own One Direction! I love the nice comments everyone has been leaving me it just encourages me to write even more. Thank you very much.

**Gotta Be You**

**Chapter 2: Sacrifice**

A week had passed by in the blink of an eye; Hannah was waiting impatiently to see who the winners of the contest were. She was crossing her fingers hoping it was her; she had wanted to meet Harry ever since he became famous. This would also make a huge shrink to the gap between her and fame which is what she has always wanted since she was younger.

"Look Ashe! They finally posted a video saying who the winners are!"

"Hannah don't get too excited; it's a one in a million chance that two country girls make it in the big leagues."

"Fat chance; they had to have fallen in love with my voice. I mean I took those singing lessons for a reason."

She then began playing the video; the boys were sitting on a couch prepared to announce the winners of their contest.

"Hello my name is Liam."

"Zayn."

"Niall."

"Louis."

"Harry."

"And we are One Direction; we are pleased to announce the winners of our video contest." said Liam.

The anxiety built as he was reading off the fourth place and third place winners; Hannah had Ashe's hand in a bone crushing grip. Ashe hoped they would win only to save her guitar playing hand.

"Our second place winner is the duo named Baby Dolls." With that statement Ashe felt the grip on her hand tighten; she cringed in pain and pried her hand out of the death grip. She then saw the tears in Hannah's eyes as she bolted out of the room; Ashe continued watching to see who won since Hannah didn't have the heart to do it.

"And finally our winner of the contest; this girl did not even enter as a solo performance. But in the video entry we witnessed some wonderful potential; she is half of the duo Baby Dolls. Ladies and Gentlemen our winner is Ashe Carmona from Dallas Texas. Congratulations Ashe you and one friend win a trip London to be signed on with Syco records and you also get to meet us and attend a few of our shows. We hope you enjoy it you deserve it."

After his speech was over the video clip they submitted began playing, but instead of the whole clip they cut out Hannah's performance. The normal feeling that Ashe should have expressed was joy or happiness but instead she felt remorse and even a little bit furious that they would crush Hannah's dreams like that. She has always stood by her friend and protected her as best as she could, but what would happen now that she was picked for once because someone actually believed that she had the talent. She turned in her seat to go look for Hannah only to find her glaring at the computer screen.

"They chose you of all people; even over me."

"Don't think of this as a bad thing Hannah."

"What am I suppose to think? That they made a great choice choosing my best friend over me?"

"Hannah that's not what this is; it's a chance for you to get your foot in the door. There are two tickets so you can come along and convince them that you are a better choice than I am. If all else fails at least you can meet the band you've loved since two years ago."

"You're right. Let's get packing; I'm gonna need you to help me pick out an outfit to meet the boys in."

The day of the departure had come and the duo was on their way to the airport to go to where their dreams (or at least Hannah's) will come true. The flight was long and with Hannah complaining about everything Ashe barely had any time to relax herself. They landed in London where a driver approached and greeted them. The headquarters were in sight as Hannah's eyes began to gleam; Ashe just smiled knowing that she had done something right and made her friend happy. They were then greeted by a group of people including Simon Cowell himself.

"Good afternoon ladies which one of you is Ashe Carmona?" said Simon

"I am sir."

"Call me Simon. Now shall we begin the performance?"

"Performance?"

"Well yes I mean we have to confirm that it was really you singing and not somebody else."

Hannah then chose to cut in to promote herself "Yes that was her but Simon I am a much better choice than her; I have taken many singing classes where as she has taken none."

"That's Mr. Cowell to you. And you were not the one they chose; they chose her for a reason and I trust their judgment. Now ladies we will be located in the conference room this will give you a chance to meet the band and prep for the performance."

They had exited the lobby as the boys had entered; the sound of a high pitched squeal exited Hannah's mouth. "Oh my god it's One Direction!"

"Hello ladies; it's a pleasure to meet you." Said Louis with his usual smile.

"How do you like London so far?" Asked Niall.

"It is beautiful here. I just love the scenery."

As soon as Harry had came into sight Hannah immediately latched on to him hugging him in a vice grip. Harry looked really uncomfortable by the closeness and was frightened by her sudden outburst. "I love you so much Harry please marry me!"

"My apologies but no I do not wish to marry someone I just met." With that being said he then untangled himself from her and hid behind Zayn.

"So Ashe what was Simon discussing to you before we arrived?" asked Zayn.

"He wanted me to perform in front of him and the staff to prove that it was really me singing in the video."

"Oh that shouldn't be too bad I mean you are talented so this should be a piece of cake for you." Said Liam.

"Actually it's not; all because of her little secret." Said Hannah with an evil looking smirk.

"What is it?"

"I- I have terrible stage fright… I get panic attacks when in front of groups of people…"

Harry then looked at her noticing that tears were falling from her eyes; wondering if it was right of them to choose her or not.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I do not own One Direction! I also do not own the song "Over You" by Chris Daughtry. It was really challenging writing this chapter because this is how my old dog died; I never spoke to the girl who did it and I stopped being friends with her.

**Gotta Be You**

**Chapter 3: Fear **

"Whoa Whoa love no need for tears." said Louis as he embraced Ashe.

"She's pretty pathetic and I should know I'm her only friend." said Hannah.

"Let's change that boys." said Zayn.

"Yes, Ashe would you like to be our friend? We could help you overcome your stage fright."

"I would like that. Thank you."

"I can't believe I'm friends with One Direction!" shrieked Hannah.

"Um pardon my rudeness but we intended to be friends with Ashe." said Niall.

Hannah's face went from happy, to shocked, and then into depression in a matter of seconds. "No. If you are going to be my friends then you will also have to be friends with her. That's my one rule."

"Fine. We'll be her friend as well." said Harry.

Then the shrieking continued as the boys were discussing a way to cure her fear of performing in front of people.

"How about the old 'picture them in their underwear' trick?" asked Niall.

"I've tried that before and it just makes me feel nauseous."

"Yeah especially since the audience is made up of Simon and some older people. It makes me sick just thinking about it." said Louis in a shuddering tone.

"How about the 'Happy Place' trick?" said Zayn.

"I don't know if I even have a happy place."

"Well where do you like to go when you are nervous or even scared?"

"I don't have a place; whenever I'm usually scared though I usually turn to my dog for comfort. He's been my best friend since I was fifteen."

"Then I say let's go retrieve your dog." said Liam.

"Too bad he's dead." said Hannah.

"Yea… He was hit by a driver."

"I wasn't drunk; I was just doing my makeup and I ended up running over the little mutt."

"Are you kidding me!" yelled Harry.

"You ran over her dog and you don't even have the decency to apologize!"

"Her dog shouldn't have been in the street. It could've been anyone who would've ran over that dog."

"Hannah just go back to the hotel." said Ashe in a low mumble.

"You can't tell me what to do."

"JUST GO!"

Their driver knew that it was time for Hannah to go so he escorted her out of the building.

"Just drop the subject please."

"Alright back to work! Let's create your happy place!" said Louis.

"I think I have an idea. Close your eyes Ashe: picture a field of wildflowers swaying in the wind. The weather is just perfect with a slight breeze and you dog is running around chasing the butterflies. Then he runs back to you as you play a song for him on your guitar. How do you feel?"

She giggled at the image of her dog being happy and playing around a tear rolled down her cheek as she opened her eyes; a genuine smile formed on her angelic face. "I feel a lot better now."

"Then I guess it's show time." said Harry.

With that they led her to the conference room; the time has come to show them that she was worthy enough.

"Whenever you are ready Ashe." said Simon.

She took a few seconds to start the image of her happy place and then began playing her guitar, but when she attempted to sing her voice gave out. She looked up at the people waiting for her to sing which made her nervous energy grow. Her breathing quickened and became very harsh, and her face was turning bright red. She was at her limit and bolted out the door in order to shorten her torture. Liam appeared in front of Simon and the members of the label

"We are having some technical difficulties; please bear with us a moment she is just a little shy." said Liam.

Harry briskly walked out of the room to find Ashe; he came across her hiding in the supply closet huddling with her knees close to her chest.

"What are you doing in here love?"

"I blew it… I acted like such an idiot in there…"

"Don't say things like that about yourself; C'mon let's talk in a more suitable location."

They went into what Ashe assumed was a music room from the looks of the piano and the guitars; it all looked simple and quaint all except for the giant mirror on the far side of the room.

"Ashe you have nothing to be angry at yourself for."

"I couldn't sing in front of a group of people how could I possibly sing in front of huge crowds. I would freeze in a mere instant."

"We just have to find your comfort zone."

"My comfort zone consists of a bag of blue gummy sharks and a bottle of orange juice."

"I don't know what blue gummy sharks are but we do have orange juice. I'll be right back with it."

When she had known that she was alone she kept thinking that had it not been for Hannah riling her up before the performance she might have done a decent job. She was so furious at her for saying those things and for killing her best friend in the whole wide world.

~*~*~*~*Meanwhile with the 1D boys*~*~*~*~

"Harry why are we all in this room looking at Ashe through the mirror?" asked Simon.

"Because I noticed from the video that she is most comfortable when she is alone and knows that no one can judge her. It makes her more relaxed and more likely to pick up the instrument."

"Great plan mate." said Niall.

"Listen I think she's about to say something." said Zayn.

~*~*~*~*Ashe*~*~*~*~

"Hannah I'm tired of being your follower! I'm tired of being compared second best when I know damn well that I am way better than you! You always brought me down when somebody actually chose me because of me not because of you!" Ashe yelled.

She walked over to the guitar and picked it up; she put the strap over her head and began playing.

~*~*~*~*1D Boys*~*~*~*~

_'__Now that it's all said and done, I can't believe you were the one To build me up and tear me down, Like an old abandoned house._'

"I can hear the intensity in her voice." One of the members had said.

_'__Well, I never saw it coming. I should've started running A long, long time ago. And I never thought I'd doubt you, I'm better off without you More than you, more than you know. I'm slowly getting closure. I guess it's really over. I'm finally getting better. And now I'm picking up the pieces. I'm spending all of these years Putting my heart back together. 'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through, I got over you.'_

"Good choice boys; we've found a new member of the Syco family." said Simon.

**End Chapter 3**


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I do not own One Direction or the songs 'Here without You' by Three Doors Down and 'Beautiful Liar' by Beyonce and Shakira. And thanks to everyone who has read it means a lot and these comments only fuel my imagination. Sorry for the slow updates I'm getting better at this.

**Gotta Be You**

**Chapter 4: Sparks**

"Congratulations Ashe. Welcome to the Syco family." said Simon as he shook her hand.

"But wait I didn't even perform."

"Of course you did." He then tapped the mirror proving that it was a two way mirror. Harry knew that she would begin to freak out so he handed her the juice; just s her breathing began to quicken again the bottle was touching her lips so she frantically drank it almost choking a few times.

"So looks like we've found you a new technique." said Zayn.

"Yeah just imagine that you are alone." said Liam.

"That could work." said Ashe.

The doors then bursted open revealing an angry Hannah barging past security guards "You thought that was good? Honestly you are all sugar coating it she was way off key!"

"By the way Hanna our friendship is over. Find your own way back home; and leave while you still have some dignity left."

"You can't tell me what to do big shot I made you!"

"Security escort her out."

She was then roughly escorted out of the building and finally out of Ashe's life. Now she can finally be her true self and not just be a follower. It felt like a weight was lifted off her chest and for once in a long time she truly smiled.

Louis couldn't help himself and hugged her again squeezing the air out of her by accident. "Let's celebrate!"

"Let's go to a pub!" shouted Niall.

"Problem! I don't drink." said Ashe.

"Plan B! _Just dance_ party at my place!" shouted Louis showing off his usual stop the traffic dance move.

"That sounds like a plan."

~*~*~*~*Later That Evening*~*~*~*~

The last two left in their _Just Dance_ tournament was Ashe and Harry; both of them were exhausted but they both had the same thought. 'There can only be one winner!'

"The last song is Louis's choice; Louis pick their poison." shouted Niall in a game show announcer's voice.

"I choose _Beautiful Liar_!" He moved Ashe's remote and selected the song and who each person was going to be.

"Wait hold on I can't play this it's a girly song." said Harry.

"Hey if I can dance _Party Rock Anthem _then you can dance this; just follow my lead."

The song slowly began as Ashe and Harry took their starting positions back to back. The song ended with Harry losing terribly but Ashe did not want to win that way; she wanted a rematch but first she needed to fix his dancing.

"Harry you are so stiff you have to loosen up for this song." She attempted to loosen him up a bit if possible.

"Follow my hips motions you'll get it soon enough."

She had a knack for rolling her hips to the sound of the music thanks to her Hispanic heritage; she looked back over at Harry and saw that he was still struggling. She placed herself in front of him and put his hands on her hips and hers on his.

"You are putting much energy which makes your hips stiff up. Loosen up and roll to the music let it take you away." He was blushing furiously as he did what she said and started rolling his hips.

"There you go!" She let go of his hips and got into position to start the game again; this time there will be a challenge.

_"__[Beyonce] He said I'm worth it, his one desire [Shakira] I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about [Beyonce] He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful Liar [Shakira] Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about"_

So far so good between them; there was a huge improvement with Harry's dancing. He kept looking over at Ashe to see how badly she was beating him and saw that they were evenly matched.

_'__[Beyonce] (Ay) Let's not kill the karma (Ay) Let's not start a fight (Ay) It's not worth the drama For a beautiful liar [Shakira] Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha) (Oh) It's not worth our time (Oh) We can live without 'em Just a beautiful liar'_

The boys couldn't stop staring at Ashe as she danced to the chorus of the song and looked at Harry; they didn't know that he could dance like that ever.

_'__[Shakira] I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together [Beyonce] I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again [Shakira] I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing [Beyonce] You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong'_

It was getting to the difficult part where they would have to get on the ground and surprisingly they both made it but in the end she won due to Harry's difficulty in the sitting position and getting back up slowly.

"Great game Harry. My most challenging rival so far."

"Ashe is the winner! For the winner we will pick up a cake!" shouted Zayn

"Guys you don't have to."

"But we are! C'mon boys let's go get a special cake!"

"Hey guys I'm going to stay here. Pick me up some Hooch please. Lemon flavor!"

The boys then piled into the car to go get the special cake leaving only Niall and Ashe; she got up from her seat and started putting away the game. "Why didn't you want to go with the boys?"

"I didn't really feel like going anywhere; once I get comfortable you can't move me."

"Same here. I'm like a lazy cat in front of a fireplace; once I'm comfy don't expect me to do anything."

"I saw from the video that you can play guitar; do you happen to have it with you?"

"Of course. I don't leave home without Gabriel." she said as she dropped what she was doing and went to grab her guitar.

"Got any requests?"

"Not really just play what's on your mind."

"Okay." she said with a big smile on her face.

Her fingers began dancing across the strings of the guitar as she played her favorite song. _'A hundred days have made me older Since the last time that I saw your pretty face A thousand lies have made me colder And I don't think I can look at this the same But all the miles that separate Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face'_ He knew that song very well; he couldn't help but join her in the song.

**_'_****_I'm here without you baby But you're still on my lonely mind I think about you baby And I dream about you all the time I'm here without you baby But you're still with me in my dreams And tonight it's only you and me'_**

They both smiled at each other realizing that this was another thing they had in common; they knew that music was more than music that it was poetry with a melody.

**_'_****_The miles just keep rollin' As the people leave their way to say hello I've heard this life is overrated But I hope that it gets better as we go'_**

_I'm here without you baby But you're still on my lonely mind I think about you baby And I dream about you all the time I'm here without you baby But you're still with me in my dreams And tonight girl its only you and me'_

The song slowly drew to a close and he playing stopped gradually; he looked at her and thought to himself that maybe this was the one for him. He wanted her to become more than just a friend and he hoped that she would want the same. He did not want to rush into it and scare her off so he will ask one of the boys when they got back.

**End Chapter 4**

Author: So what do you guys think? Did you like it? Who would everyone like her to end up with? Will it be Harry or Niall? Will there be betrayal in the near future?


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I do not own One Direction! I also do not own "I Love You Like a Love Song" by Selena Gomez. Enjoy!

**Gotta Be You**

**Chapter 5: Love Song**

"Niall I will tell this only once more! Tell her how you feel!" shouted Louis.

"Sssh Don't shout it out to where everybody can hear you. Plus I don't know if she would feel the same way." whispered Niall.

"Well there is only one way you are ever going to find out; what more do you have to lose."

"You're right. I should really make an attempt."

"Try doing something nice for her to show her that you care about her."

"Wait isn't she having her first day of recording tomorrow?"

"Yes? Why?"

"I have an idea. First I will need to do some investigating."

~*~*~*~*In the Sitting Room*~*~*~*~

"Hey Ashe I had some things I needed to ask you for research purposes."

"Um sure shoot."

"Okay first question what do you think is great in a song."

"That's easy I believe that for it to be a good song it has to have a good meaning like maybe a story to it."

"Next question do you prefer pop music or rock music?"

"I love rock music but every now and then I enjoy a pop song but it has to make me feel like dancing while listening to it."

"Final question do you like romantic songs?"

"Of course but it's hard to find a good one these days because they all say the same thing or very similar components."

"Perfect! Now I have all the information I need! Thank you Ashe." He smiled gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving the house.

Harry walked into the sitting room curious about Niall leaving so abruptly. He looked at Ashe with a confused look on his face; she just shrugged her shoulders and laughed. He sat down next to her looking completely exhausted from a long day of working; being a famous celebrity was a difficult job.

"You want to watch a movie with me?" asked Ashe as she got p to put the DVD in.

"What movie?"

"Edward Scissorhands."

"Sure. I need a break from work anyways."

As the movie progressed Ashe silently fell asleep in her sitting position; Harry noticed this and positioned her up against himself not wanting her to strain her neck. She was sleeping with her head on his chest as they both lied on the couch; they snuggled together in the somewhat cool room. Louis walked in and saw this scene; he was shocked that Harry would do such a thing especially to somebody he just recently met. He did not want Niall to ever see something like this so he whispered loudly to Harry. "Harry what are you doing?"

"She was nodding off so I moved her to make her more comfortable."

"And that just happened to be on you?"

"Look it's just so she can sleep nothing more is going to happen."

"Then we should move her to a more appropriate sleeping area like I don't know the guest room."

Louis called Zayn into the sitting room to carry Ashe to one of the guest bedrooms; it seemed like an easy task. She was tucked into the bed when Niall came barging through the door. "I finished it!"

"Sshh! She's sleeping!" whispered Zayn.

"Oh okay well I'll just save this for tomorrow."

"What is it?"

"I wrote a song for her to record tomorrow. I put a lot of thought into it. I hope she likes it."

"I'm sure she would it's a nice gesture from a friend."

"Yes a friend." he said with a sad smile on his face.

~*~*~*~*Next Day at the Recording Studio*~*~*~*~

"Oh my gosh Niall this is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me!"

"Do you really like it?"

"Of course I do! Thank you so much!" She jumped and hugged him for his song.

"You're welcome. Now get in there and let's record this beautiful song."

"Okay!"

Harry and Niall were the only ones at the studio while Liam, Zayn, and Louis were at various radio stations doing interviews promoting their new album. She was acting so giddy in the recording room; half because of the song and half because it was a gift from one of the members of the biggest boyband in the world.

Harry pushed the speaker button laughing a bit himself. "C'mon Ashe we got to start recording this song."

"Okie Dokie!"

The song started to play as she was moving back and forth to the song and the words suddenly flew into place.

_'__It's been said and done; Every beautiful thought's been already sung; And I guess right now here's another one' _

The song was already affecting her as she started doing little dances to the song.

_'__So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em; You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible; A sinful, miracle, lyrical; You've saved my life again; And I want you to know baby'_

Harry took out his digital camera and began recording her and her little dances; he caught the perfect moment when she started hopping around like a rabbit.

_'__I, I love you like a love song, baby; I, I love you like a love song, baby; I, I love you like a love song, baby; And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat'_

He couldn't help but smile at how childish she was but also at how cute it made her look.

_'__Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony; There's no way to describe what you do to me; You just do to me, what you do; And it feels like I've been rescued'_

Niall smiled at how angelic and beautiful her voice was and how much her voice and the song fit together. He wrote it specifically for her and only her.

_'__I've been set free; I am hypnotized by your destiny; You are magical, lyrical, beautiful; You are... And I want you to know baby'_

They were both enjoying the secret performance she was putting on for them; it was like a private concert but without the fancy lights and the stage.

_'__I, I love you like a love song, baby; I, I love you like a love song, baby; I, I love you like a love song, baby; And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat'_

She ended up twirling around; the boys saw that the headphones were not cordless so the results would not be very positive. All that was heard was a thud as she fell; the boys both ran to the door opening it to see if she was okay. Laughter was heard as she was seen on the floor holding her sides.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" asked Niall while untangling her feet from the cord.

"You hit your head pretty hard. Hopefully you don't have a concussion." said Harry.

"I'm fine you guys I just got a little too excited. I seem to do that a lot these days." she tried standing up but felt lightheaded and stumbled a little. Harry caught her just in time; Niall then escorted her to a chair. She then continued giggling as the boys were panicking over her big fall; she hugged the two boys showing she appreciated their concern. "I'm fine guys really I am."

Harry left to go get some waters for everybody leaving Niall and Ashe alone.

"I guess now would be the best time to ask. Ashe would you like to grab some lunch later?"

"Yea that sounds nice. I'm sure all three of us would like to get out of this studio."

Niall was surprised and sad that she included Harry too and not recognize that he was asking her out on a date.

"I don't think he meant all three of us Ashe I think he's asking you out on a date." said Harry while he walked in with the waters.

"Besides I wouldn't be able to go anyways I have to make sure this song is finalized for Simon when he comes later on today."

"Oh okay. Well I guess we will be back. I will bring something back for you." she gave him a hug and kissed his cheek and left with Niall.

He sat there playing back the video of her recording the song; he smiled at the digital version of her. He laughed a bit when she fell in the video; he was scared that she was really hurt but knew that she wouldn't let a little fall stop her. His smile disappeared as he remembered that Niall asked her out; he was happy that Niall is finally interested in a girl but why did it have to be the same girl he liked. She would be better off with him anyways Niall was sweet and loyal whereas he himself was labeled as a womanizer and known for being with lots of women.

"I love you like a love song baby."

He got up and started to get back to work; Simon would be here in a few hours to pick up the recorded song.

Author's Notes: And the plot thickens; what will he do? Will he back off and let his friend be happy or will he take her for himself?


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I do not own One Direction! I also do not own the song "Almost Paradise" by Mike Reno and Anne Wilson and also I do not own the song "Hungry Eyes".

**Gotta Be You**

**Chapter 6: Hungry Eyes**

"Hm first date is Starbucks in the park." Ashe said with a smile.

"Do you not like it? We could go to a restaurant if you like." said a nervous Niall.

"No this is great. I love being outside especially when it is cold."

"If you like the cold just wait till it snows."

"It snows here?!"

"You've never seen snow before?"

"No not really; in Texas it doesn't really snow much. I've always wanted to see snow; my dream is for a sort of white Christmas."

"Most likely it will. I can promise you that much." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders very slowly hoping to not be rejected. She laughed and moved closer to him and she felt his temperature rise. He was really happy; and the source of his happiness was the girl in his arms.

_'__I've been meaning to tell you, I've got this feelin' that won't subside, I look at you and I fantasize, Darlin' tonight, Now I've got you in my sights' _

After the coffee was finished they decided to play since they were a park. They both ran over to humongous playground; they wanted to go on the swings first. Niall was giving her soft pushes but Ashe suggested they have a contest to see who could swing higher.

"You so cannot swing higher than me." said Ashe.

"You want to bet?"

"Yea loser buys Harry's coffee."

"Deal!" he said and started pushing off.

"Hey you cheater! I didn't say go!"

"If you keep talking and not swinging then you can expect to pay for his ice blend!"

She pushed off finally and the race began; both of them were neck and neck.

_'__With these hungry eyes, One look at you and I can't disguise, I've got hungry eyes, I feel the magic between you and I.'_

Niall was taking until he began sliding off the seat; before he knew it he was flying face first on to the wood chipped covered ground. He landed with a loud thud; Ashe was trying to stop her swing but it just continued to slow down.

_'__I want to hold you so hear me out, I want to show you what love's all about Darlin' tonight, Now I've got you in my sights.'_

She ran over to where he was; she turned him over and saw that he was laughing his head off. He had a few scratches on his face but he seemed to be having a ball with him almost being killed by a swing.

"Looks like you're buying his drink." he said with a genuine smile on his face.

"You idiot you could have killed yourself or have gotten a concussion." she gently pushed him back showing that she was clearly mad at him for playing it off as a joke.

He then wrapped his arms around her and turned her around; he tugged on her chin to make her look into his eyes. In that moment they both saw it; the hidden longing for another to love. Then inch by inch their lips finally connected in a sweet but fierce kiss.

_'__With these hungry eyes, One look at you and I can't disguise, I've got hungry eyes, I feel the magic between you and I.'_

The word to describe the feelings they were sharing at that moment was 'perfect'.

They had gotten up from their uncomfortable position and decided to head back to the studio knowing that Harry would've been bored out of his mind. They walked hand in hand; causing people to stare and begin their gossiping. Once they had crossed the street Ashe stopped in her steps; Niall was curious as to why she stopped walking. "Is there something wrong princess?"

"I thought I heard a noise."

"Well there are noises occurring all around us."

"No it sounded like a cat. I think it's in trouble."

They had stayed silent for a bit; listening for the cat in distress. "Meow." Niall's eyes widened when he heard it. "Now I know you must have heard that." said Ashe.

They followed the sound to the storm drain; the sound became louder as they neared the drain. It was a kitten trapped under a board in the drain. She knelt down on the street side of the drain and reached for the kitten; it was no use it was too deep for her to reach.

"Ashe you have to get out of the street there are cars coming this way!"

She moved back on to the sidewalk; glaring at the cars passing by. She knew they had places to go but they could at least stop for a few minutes so that she could be a hero to a little kitten.

"I don't care I'm going in!" yelled Ashe as she dove as far as she can into the storm drain; her lower half was laying on the street as she reached for the kitten once again. Niall made sure she didn't fall in; he then saw an eighteen wheeler heading their way. He was hoping that she would hurry up before they would be flattened. Her hand was centimeters away from the kitten; the truck came dangerously close. Niall did what he had to do and pulled her out and pushed them to the sidewalk as the truck came rushing by. The landing was rough as she ended up on Niall and his back made a rough impact with the concrete. He held her close and noticed that there was something moving in her arms; he smiled ignoring the pain he was in when he saw the little kitten poking its head out and looked at him. "Meow" He breathed a sigh of relief knowing they were both okay; his eyes began to drift closed as consciousness escaped him. It didn't last too long as he heard someone screaming his name. "Niall! Don't go to sleep! Stay with me now! The ambulance is almost here!" She had tears in her eyes as she tried keeping her boyfriend awake; she felt she was at fault because if it wasn't for her he wouldn't have fallen on his back. The ambulance soon came and he was being taken to the hospital; Ashe was there the whole time holding his hand. She would never let go of his hand.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: I do not own One Direction! I also do not own the some "Arms of an Angel" by Sarah McLachlan.

**Gotta Be You**

**Chapter 7: An Angel**

Niall was rushed into the emergency room after he had fallen and injured his back. They had left Ashe out in the waiting room; she paced back and forth frantically afraid that he was severely damaged. The boys finally arrived at the hospital rushing through the doors like stampeding horses. "Is he alright? What happened?" asked Louis.

"He saved me from being run over by a truck. He landed very roughly on his back. The fall might've cause spinal injury."

"What could have been so important that you both risked your lives for!" yelled a fuming Harry. At the sound of yelling the kitten cried out in fear; Ashe then pulled the kitten from the inside of her coat. The boys looked in awe at the frightened kitten; Harry looked even more annoyed that the whole incident was over a cat. "This was all over a kitten! He's got a possible spine injury because of a kitten!"

"Harry calm down; there is no reason to be angry at her or the kitten." said Liam.

"Oh this seems like a perfectly good reason; our friend is in the emergency room because of those two."

Ashe couldn't tune out his comment and allowed it to affect her; she ran from the group clutching the kitten to her chest. The boys then turned to Harry giving him the dirtiest looks possible. "Now was that the best thing to say." said Louis.

"Louis's right Harry that was a cold move." said Zayn.

"You sure have a way of hurting people." said Liam.

They were about to walk off when the doctor came out of the backroom.

"Excuse me are you friends of Mr. Niall Horan?"

"Yes sir. All four of us know him." said Liam.

"Mr. Horan has suffered a mild spinal injury luckily it did not cause any permanent damage. The problem is that he is a coma; I do not know when he will wake up. All I can say is hope that he wakes up at all."

The doctor left the boys in shock; they were allowed to see him in the recovery room. The sight of him had the boys hurting; he was attached to so many machines including a machine to aid his breathing. The doctor had advised them to talk to Niall to try and wake him up from the coma. "Hey there mate it's me Louis, just wanting to say that we hope you wake up soon. We miss you very much."

"Niall we'll be here for you. Whenever you need us; just please wake up." said Harry.

They would've stayed longer with Niall but they had to go back to the hotel to get ready for a show the next day; not knowing how they would be able to do it without Niall. Once they left Ashe snuck in; a few tears slipped as she saw his condition; she felt that it was her fault and that if she had not stopped then he wouldn't be here. She placed the kitten on his bed; he climbed on to Niall's stomach, circled a few times, and went to sleep on him. Ashe sat next to his bed looking at his unconscious face; not knowing what to say.

"_Spend all your time waiting, for that second chance, for a break that would make it okay, there's always, some reason, to feel not good enough."_

She stroked the side of his face; hoping that he would wake up soon.

_"__and it's hard at the end of the day, I need some distraction, oh beautiful release, memories seep from my veins, let me be empty, and weightless and maybe, I'll find some peace tonight."_

She picked up his hand and placed it on her cheek; she couldn't hold back the tears that began to flow freely from her eyes.

_"__in the arms of the angel, fly away from here, from this dark cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear, you are pulled from the wreckage, of your silent reverie, you're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here."_

She touched his hair and let it run through her fingers; she smiled remembering the other morning where she was trying to put his hair into a Mohawk. It was a complete failure; his hair didn't cooperate with the gel and it ended up becoming a huge tangled knot. It took her hours to comb out all of the tangles which was a pain for her and painful to him. She let out a little laugh as she felt his soft locks; she would want to have more moments like that with him.

_"__o tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn, there's vultures and thieves at your back, and the storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies, that you make up for all that you lack, it don't make no difference, escaping one last time, it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh, this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees"_

Her eyes grew heavy with the lack of sleep; she laid her head down on the bed next to his arm. She hoped that this song would bring him back; back to his friends and back to her.

_"__In the arms of the angel, fly away from here, from this dark cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear, you are pulled from the wreckage, of your silent reverie, you're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here, you're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here."_

Soon she was asleep lying next to the one she deeply cares about. Then something happened an unseen action finally occurred; Niall's finger twitched in Ashe's grip. His hand gripped her hand firmly as he took a deep breath of air on his own.


	9. Chapter 8

Author's notes: I do not own One Direction; I also do not own the song We Belong Together by Mariah Carey.

**Gotta Be You**

**Chapter 8: We Belong Together**

Niall's hand movement was a breakthrough sign of his recover; unfortunately it was the only thing they saw from him in over two weeks. Ashe was not able to stay every day like she had planned to; her debut show was quickly approaching and she had to work every moment of the day. "I told you she would abandon him; look at this she hasn't been here in over a week." said Harry.

"Harry you know as well as we do that she has her upcoming show. Quick being such a jerk towards her." said Liam.

"I'm trying to look out for our friend who is the one unconscious in the bed right now."

Suddenly there was movement coming from the hospital bed. "Ashe." Niall whispered with a smile on his face.

"He seems to care for her, and if you are his friend you will learn to respect her and become comfortable around her."

Harry had no choice at this point; he had to respect his friend's decision. What was important right now is to make sure Niall recovers.

A few days later Niall had almost completely recovered; he was able to eat and the doctor had informed them that he was recovering at a quick pace and that the injury did not cause any physical damage.

"With your injury recovering at this pace you should be able to go home in as little as three weeks."

"Three weeks? But I have somewhere to be next week; my girlfriend is performing her first show."

"I'm sorry Mr. Horan but that is too soon for you to be moving around. Just take it easy and you will recover in no time; I'm sure she will understand."

Once the doctor had left the room Niall pulled out his mobile and began dialing Ashe's number.

**"****Hello."**

"Ashe. It's Niall."

The line went quiet; he heard faint gasps coming from her end of the line.

**"****Niall? Oh my god are you okay? I was so worried about you!"**

"Yes darling I'm fine; the doctor said I am recovering at top notch speed."

**"****That is terrific! I'm so glad you are okay."**

"Thank you it means a lot to me. I'm very sorry but I won't be able to make it to your show."

**"****Who cares about my show? All that matters is that you are recovering."**

"I appreciate the support."

He heard noises in the background of workers and stage managers; he assumed she was at rehearsals at that moment. He heard faintly of someone calling for her to go on stage.

**"****I'm sorry sweetheart they are calling me for sound check. I have to go."**

"It's okay princess go knock them dead. And also; I love you."

After a long pause she finally spoke **"I love you too."**

**~*~*~*~*One Week Later*~*~*~*~**

Today was the day; it was either make it or break it for her music career. She was so nervous her heart was racing and her breathing was becoming harsher.

"Ashe they are ready for you on stage." This was it; it's show time. The music slowly began playing as the stage began to light up.

_'__I didn't mean it, When I said I didn't love you, so, I should have held on tight, I never shoulda let you go'_

Niall snuck into the crowd with the boys; they all wore ridiculous disguises so that they wouldn't get ambushed by fans.

_'__I didn't know nothing, I was stupid, I was foolish, I was lying to myself, I could not fathom that I would ever, Be without your love, Never imagined I'd be, Sitting here beside myself.'_

Harry tried his best to be angry with Ashe; he was only angry at her to destroy his feelings for her. It's his best friend's girl so he knew she was taboo.

_'__cause baby, When you left I lost a part of me, It's still so hard to believe, Come back baby, please Cause we belong together, Who else am I gon' lean on, When times get rough? Who's gonna talk to me on the phone, Till the sun comes up? Who's gonna take your place? There ain't nobody better, Oh, baby baby, we belong together.'_

She looked out into the crowd and tears sprung into her eyes; she saw him among the huge crowd. He was there smiling with that goofy grin on his face. She was on cloud nine with him around; she wished that the moment would never end.

The next day they had to catch a flight to Spain where their next set of shows would be held; they were boarding the plane when they heard a shriek. "She's got a gun!"

Her and the boys all turned their heads and saw a girl holding a pistol in her hands. Security was slowly surrounding her fear of her firing kept them at bay.

"If anyone dares to move one of these unlucky boys will get a bullet in his skull."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Change Of Heart**

Author's Notes: I do not own One Direction or the song "Skyscaper" by Demi Lovato.

**Author's Comments: Sorry I was not able to update for awhile I just had severe writers block, and a reader helped me out with a huge detail and I would like to give credit to ****_Lailahuckin666_**** you helped me out a lot. And I encourage others to give feedback to help me shape this into a great story. Thank you and now back to the story.**

_"If anyone dares to move one of these unlucky boys will get a bullet in his skull." _

The voice sounded familiar to Ashe but she didn't want to turn around and risk the safety of one of the boys. "Now the tables have turned Ashe! I now have control over you again."

It was her ex friend Hannah plus a loaded gun which wasn't going to make the situation between them any better. "Hannah leave them out of this. This is our fight not theirs." She said in a quiet but strong voice.

"I don't believe you really have a choice in this. Now to my knowledge Syco needed a recording artist they didn't say it had to be specifically you. If I were to eliminate you then I can easily slip in and it would be like you never existed."

"You really think they would go for you? The audience would have to be filled with tone deaf rats in order to give you a fan base," Said Niall.

"Look pretty boy just sit back and shut your trap unless you want to be next after her."

He took a step in front of Ashe's turned back; he didn't want to be shot but he would rather it be him than her. Ashe was confused by what was happening; then she felt his warmth behind her and she froze when she heard the dreadful sound of the bullet. She closed her eyes tightly fighting back the tears when she heard Hannah say, "What the heck!" and heard security tackle her to the ground. She turned around expecting to see Niall on the ground but she saw that he was standing right in front of her unharmed; she looked beyond him and saw someone on the ground clutching her bleeding shoulder. The medics came rushing through and began strapping her to the stretcher; Ashe was still confused until Niall said something. "She ran right in front of me... right as the gun was fired she ran in front of me..." His thoughts were rushing through his head but the thought that was the loudest was why she ran in front of him. She saw them take her out of the building; he acted on impulse and ran after her. "Niall!" shouted Ashe.

He soon disappeared from sight and Harry turned and saw her pained expression. "Hey everything is going to be okay Ashe. He probably ran after her to thank her for saving yours and his life. Cheer up love. Let's wait for him at the food court; let's go lads before other crazy people show up."

~*~*~*~***Niall***~*~*~*~

Niall was outside the hospital where he knew the girl was at; he walked inside and the nurses automatically knew who he was and asked for autographs. He usually was hesitant about giving autographs but he decided to take advantage of it to find that girl. "I'll give you all autographs if you can tell me the room number of the girl who was rushed in here." After he finished his meet and greet with the nurses he rushed to the girl's room; her name was Lily Valente, nineteen years old from Florida. He sat in the chair in her room; they were able to save her shoulder but it would take a while for her to recover. She needed to rest for a few hours before she can become conscious again. He planned on waiting for her to wake up.

A million questions came up when he saw her sleeping face none of them required a definite answer except for one. "Why did you run out in front of me?" Said Niall voicing his inner turmoil.

"Because you didn't deserve to die." His eyes opened wide as he heard her speak.

~*~*~*~***Ashe and 4/5 of the 1D boys***~*~*~*~

Harry got a text message from Niall stating that he would take another flight and to apologize to Ashe for him. He looked over to her and saw how much she was enjoying the boys' company Harry didn't want to spoil the good time they were having but he knew he would have to break the news to her sooner or later. "Well Ashe Niall said that he would be taking a later flight. He said that he wanted to stay back and find you a nice present. He didn't say what it was though." He attempted to lie to spare her feelings hoping it would work.

"That's fine; did he say when he would be able to get there?"

"He said he would definitely be there before your next show."

She smiled and got her things ready to board the plane. Hours had passed and it was time to begin her show. She didn't see Niall before the show but Harry assured her that he was there. She took a deep breath and stepped on to the stage. The music began as she scanned the crowd but still no sight of Niall.

"_Skies are crying, I am watching, Catching tear drops in my hands, Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance, Do you have to make me feel like, There's nothing left of me?"_

Her heart broke at the thought of Niall not being there; he promised her that he would always be there when she needed him.

"_You can take everything I have, You can break everything I am, Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper, Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, Like a skyscraper."_

She looked over and saw Harry looking at her; he tried to give her an encouraging smile but she could see right through it. And felt that she was being lied to; tears escaped the corner of her eyes. "I'm so sorry. But I can't continue; I'm very sorry."

The crowd was in an uproar; Harry called Niall in a rage. After a few rings he answered.

"Oh hi Harry how's it going?"

"How's it going? Seriously do you even know what was suppose to be going on right about now?"

"I haven't a clue; I know that our concert is until next week."

"It's Ashe's show! You didn't show up and she just walked off the stage in tears!"

"What? Oh no tell her I'm sorry I just lost track of time."

"No! You tell her yourself I'm tired of breaking her heart for you!" and with that Harry hung up.

"I'm so sorry Ashe." mumbled Harry under his breath.


End file.
